Levelek hozzád
by Susie Lupin
Summary: Berwaldnak eredetileg nem állt szándékában elolvasni azt a levelet, és nem is volt szokása turkálni Tino dolgai között, de amikor megtalálta azt egy fotel párnái közé becsúszva, ráadásul az ő nevére címezve, úgy érezte, hogy joga van hozzá.


_A Team Fryingpan karácsonyi ajándékozást tartott az idén és én Reisutót húztam. Ez a fic neki készült :)_

* * *

><p>Berwaldnak eredetileg nem állt szándékában elolvasni <em>azt<em> a levelet, és nem is volt szokása turkálni Tino dolgai között, de amikor megtalálta azt egy fotel párnái közé becsúszva, ráadásul az ő nevére címezve, úgy érezte, hogy joga van hozzá. Most mégis bűntudata volt érte, mert talán nem véletlenül nem kapta meg sosem ezt a levelet. Egészen naplószerű volt az egész, valószínűleg csak az elején szánta Tino elküldésre, mert címzés még állt rajta, de az elköszönés már hiányzott a végéről. Mintha minden egyes nap, amit eltöltött Oroszországnál, írt volna hozzá egy kicsit. Sosem volt még ilyen őszinte vele.

Szerette Finnország kézírását. Szabályos, szépen formált betűi voltak, kissé talán kerekdedek, de jól olvashatóak. A szárakat mindig messze húzta, és ettől olyan érzése lehetett az olvasónak, mintha a betűi el akarnának repülni. Egy valamiben viszont különböztek ennek a levélnek a sorai Tino mostani kézírásától; mindegyik kétségbeesetten lefelé tartott.

Svédország a kandalló előtti vastag szőnyegen ült törökülésben és a tűzbe bámult. A lángok élénken nyaldosták a tűzifát, és a belőlük áradó hő szinte mellbe vágta Berwaldot. Igazából nem látta az egészet, mert annyira a gondolataiba volt merülve.

Még sosem gondolt bele úgy igazából, hogy Tino vajon hogyan láthatta az ő kapcsolatukat. Berwald teljesen komolyan gondolta, amikor azt mondta, hogy a felesége. Elvégre egy fedél alatt éltek, nem? Akkor _házastársak_. Finnország ezek szerint sosem ment végig ezen a logikai útvonalon, és talán azt is hihette, hogy Svédország nőnek véli őt; mindenesetre miután ezt Észtország előtt kijelentette, és Tino ezt holmi rossz viccnek vélte, sosem mondta ki többé hangosan, reménykedve abban, hogy hátha elfelejti ezt a finn. Úgy tűnt azonban, hogy azután egész végig ezen járt az esze.

Néha hallani vélte, ahogy Tino felriadván álmából kapkodva lélegzik, és percekig nem mer megmozdulni, mert már megint rémálma volt; álom és ébrenlét határán lebegve minden összemosódik és nem tudni, mi is a valóság, de a szeme tárva nyitva, mintha alva járna és Berwald tudta, hogy ilyenkor nem segíthet, mert Tino riadtan ellöki a kezét, hiszen álma hatása alatt állva azt hiszi, hogy Oroszország az. Amikor Tino mesélni próbált arról, hogy milyen is volt Ivannál, Svédország sosem bírta végighallgatni. Rettegett, hogy Finnország mégis jobban érezte magát Oroszországnál. Mindennél jobban szerette Finnországot, de ezt képtelen volt szavakba öntve kifejezni, és talán ezért is félt tőle akkoriban Tino.

A csendet a saját légzésén kívül csak egy kakukkos óra monoton, halk kattogása, és a tűz ropogása törte meg. Aztán egyszer csak kulcszörgés hallatszott; nyílt, majd csukódott a bejárati ajtó, és valami tompán puffant az előszobában. Berwald felkapta a fejét, és a hang irányába nézett. Finnország hazaért.

Egy kis idő elteltével abbamaradt az előszobában a motoszkálás, és a hang után jött maga Tino is. Halkan dudorászva belépett a nappaliba, felkapcsolta a villanyt, és meglepődve nézett a földön ücsörgő Svédországra.

– Svédország? Nahát!

Finnország mosolygott és gyors léptekkel beljebb került. A haján még mindig ott csillogott a hó, a kabátját még le sem vette, csak kigombolta; az inge félig betűrvén kicsit szedett-vedett benyomást kelthetett. A mikulássapkáját valószínűleg kint hagyhatta a fogason, mert nem volt már nála. Leült Svédország mellé a kandallóhoz.

– Ha nem bántalak meg a kérdésemmel, hogyhogy itt talállak ilyen későn? Mármint nem zavar, csak…

– Főztem neked – motyogta a kérdezett és egy picit elpirult (szóval most ki is a feleség?).

Finnország arca felragyogott, majd elszontyolodott egy kicsit.

– De jó, köszönöm! Igazából már teleettem magam sütivel, mert most senki sem felejtett el kirakni, szóval megosztoztam rajtuk a rénszarvasokkal.

Berwald bólintott és ismét a tűzbe bámult. Tino óvatosan közelebb nyújtotta nedves zoknis tappancsait a kandallóhoz és tovább fecsegett.

– Most szokatlanul enyhe az időjárás egész Európában, Németországnál ónos eső volt, Dél-Európa egy sártenger a sok téli esőzéstől… Bele is léptem pár pocsolyába és azt hiszem, hogy beázott a bakancsom…

– Akkor vedd le.

– Mit?

– A zoknid.

– Áá, nem, túlságosan is félek, hogy lepotyognak a lábujjaim, mert olyan hideg volt odakint, hogy szinte már megfagytak. – Tino próbaképp megmozgatta a lábujjait, és a zoknin keresztül úgy tűnt, mindegyik funkcionál. Elégedetten vigyorgott. – Egyedül a déli félgömbön volt meleg. Én nem is értem, hogyan bírja ezt mondjuk Ausztrália, mármint a karácsonyt hó nélkül te el tudod képzelni, Berwald?

Svédország ajka megrándult, mintha mosolyogni akarna, és megrázta a fejét. Tino felé fordult, és amikor észrevette ezt az enyhe kis mimikát, játszott sértődöttséggel megjegyezte:

– Ne nevess ki, ezt teljesen komolyan értettem. És különben is… Mi az a kezedben? – bökött hirtelen a lapra, ami Berwald kezében volt. Kicsit közelebb hajolt, hogy legalább az első sorokat elolvashassa, majd döbbenten az arcára fagyott a mosoly. Villámgyorsan kikapta a kezéből, hitetlenkedve átfutotta, és utána a tűzre vetette. Svédország értetlenül nézett rá. Tino elpirult szégyenében és zavartan elhallgatott, majd valamiféle magyarázatba kezdett.

– Azt a levelet igazából sosem akartam elküldeni, mert túl személyeskedő volt és azt hiszem sértő is. Úristen, mennyit olvastál el belőle? Ugye nem…? – ijedten pillantott fel a svédre, és már tudta a választ. Maga alá húzta a lábait, mintha menten fel akarna onnan pattanni, hogy minél messzebb fusson onnan.

– Az egészet – érkezett a válasz. Tino a kezébe temette az arcát.

– Nem lett volna szabad… Azt hittem, hogy az összeset eltüzeltem már, de úgy tűnik, mégsem… Most nagyon utálsz, igaz?

– Csak őszinte voltál.

Tino idegesen belenevetett a tenyerébe.

– Olyanokat írtam, amik nem is voltak igazak, és mindent készpénznek vettem, amit Oroszország mondott rólad, de azt hiszem, mégis magamra haragudtam a legjobban, amiért végül oda jutottunk, ahová jutottunk…

Berwald óvatosan Tino hátára simította a kezét, és megnyugtatóan simogatni kezdte.

– Én is féltékeny voltam – vont vállat elmerengve, mintha ez olyan magától értetődő dolog lett volna. Finnország megdermedt.

Hallgattak egy darabig, és végül a kínos csendet mégis Svédország törte meg. – Magához édesgethetett volna.

Tino felhorkant.

– Oroszország? Inkább csak mindig kihasználta a naivitásomat, mert csak kikötők és nyugati kapu kellett neki. Ti viszont Norvégiával annyira hasonlítotok, nem csoda, hogy végül unióra léptetek…

– Nem az én döntésem volt – suttogta bűntudatosan Berwald és valahol örült, hogy Tino most nem láthatja az arcát önnön kezeitől.

– Végül is tényleg az események irányítottak minket… – vallotta be Finnország. – Annyira utálnám, ha utálnál ezért, de én megértem, ha ezentúl soha többé nem akarsz látni, és…

A mondat vége valahol belül ragadt, de ettől még Tino úgy érezte, hogy már megint túl sokat beszélt.

– Css – csitította Svédország, és a derekára csúsztatta a kezét, hogy átölelhesse Finnországot.

Tino testén először végigfutott egy enyhe remegés, de utána viszonozta. A karját Berwald nyaka köré fonta, és az arcát a nyakába fúrta, megbökdösve így hideg orrával.

Ismét olyan volt, mint régen; megnyugtató, kellemes és meleg. Tino sóhajtott egyet, és a fülébe súgta a bocsánatkérését. Berwald továbbra is a hátát simogatta, majd finoman eltolta magától Finnországot, és gyengéden homlokon csókolta.

– A múlt már elmúlt.

És Tino hitt neki.


End file.
